The present invention relates to the machining of an ophthalmic lens and in particular to a machine suitable for machining in sequence the two faces of an ophthalmic lens.
A machine has already been proposed for this purpose, in Belgian Pat. No. 538,995, which comprises a first battery of work stations adapted to machine one of the faces of an ophthalmic lens, a second battery of work stations adapted to machine the other face of the lens, and transfer means adapted to effect the step-by-step advance of a lens from one work station to another.
In this machine the positioning of the lenses to be machined upstream of the first battery of work stations and the turning-over of the lenses between the two batteries of work stations is effected manually.
This results in relatively moderate production rates and the need for special operators.